


We Belong

by stranger_steeb



Series: We Belong [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, But He's Hiding It Hush, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hopper Adopts Another Kid And This Time It's A Moody Adult, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mama Steve Is What I Live For, Multi, Neil Hargrove's A+ Parenting, Omega Steve Harrington, Other, Shitty 80s Pop Music, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, We Go Light On The Angst But Just You Wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_steeb/pseuds/stranger_steeb
Summary: Steve's been keeping a lot of secrets. Billy's road to recovery is a lot more complicated than he expected. Max just wants them both to get better.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & The Party, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & The Party
Series: We Belong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791229
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to be sharing this story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! title comes from bruce springsteen's "dancing in the dark"

Steve Harrington is arguably the strangest beta in Hawkins. Everybody agrees on this one fact. In a town comprised _mostly_ of betas, it’s easy to notice when one is different, and Steve’s behavior has him sticking out like a _sore thumb_. He’s got plenty of normal beta characteristics, sure. He’s an excellent peacemaker, a level-headed thinker _most of the time_. But he’s incredibly fiery when he wants to be, aggressively protective, like an _alpha_ hovering over his pack. He’s also adopted _six_ older pups out of the blue, and the rest of Hawkins has watched in utter confusion as he’s marched about town herding his kids along like an _omega_ watching over his litter.

Billy Hargrove isn’t sure _what_ to make of it.

And it’s not like he _usually_ spends his time thinking about the brunette’s habits, not outside of the night the other started swinging fists in an attempt to protect Max and her dipshit friends from _his_ rage, but he’s had plenty of time to think lately. He’s had nothing _but_ time in this stupid hospital, with its stupid walls and stupid sterile smell. Once he gets out, he’s determined to _never_ step foot in this place again. Max has been visiting every day, according to the nurses, and her company makes it bearable at best. She actually spent the first three nights sleeping in the waiting room with Harrington of all people.

Harrington, who, according to Max herself, was admitted into the hospital the night of the mall incident too. Billy just _barely_ remembers seeing the beta there that night; his face littered with bruises and oddly _bloody_. Max didn’t know what exactly happened, Steve and Dustin won’t tell anyone about it, but from what she gathered the _Soviet Union_ was involved. Billy _doesn’t_ think about that too much – he’s more interested in the way Steve’s been at the hospital every single day with Max, as long as he’s been conscious to see it.

The nurses say Steve’s been with her ever since he was discharged, coming in every day and comforting her whenever she gets upset. He’s seen the beta do it too, the way he opens his arms up the moment Max’s lip begins to wobble and holds her close until she’s calmed, petting her hair and murmuring in her ear something he can never hear.

Sometimes he brings little Byers with him, and the kid’s _nice_. Billy likes him. The first time the pup came to visit, he sat right next to the scowling alpha and told him that he _got it_ , he’d been there before, and if he ever wanted to talk about it he’d listen. At the time, Billy snapped about _not needin’ to talk to some pup about any damn thing_ , but that didn’t deter the kid, and now the blonde was thinking he just may take the kid up on the offer. Every time Will comes, he sits by Billy for a few minutes and makes easy conversation before retreating to Harrington and plastering himself to the beta’s side so Max can be close to Billy, piping up to add to the conversation every now and again.

Other times, instead of Byers, Steve brings the Henderson kid. This one’s _loud_ and _pushy_ , but it’s clear to Billy that this is _Harrington’s pup_. Steve looks at the curly-haired bastard with all the fond pride of a pleased _parent_ , even when he’s trying to scold the pup. And the kid’s _smart_ , he knows Steve would be hard pressed to actually get mad at him, but it seems he doesn’t really want to make the beta mad anyway – the bond between them goes both ways, that much is clear. They make an odd pair; Harrington’s on the quiet side, more _reserved_ than the pup. Henderson can’t seem to stay quiet longer than two minutes, and he likes saying whatever comes to mind, almost painfully blunt in his mannerisms. Billy has to admire that a little bit, even if it irks him at times.

Harrington brings the others too, sometimes, but for the most part it’s Max, Dustin, and Will. El will occasionally tag along, quiet and observant, her large eyes filled with kind _understanding_ every time she looked at him, and Sinclair came by once to keep Max company. The kid’s still wary of him, and the alpha can’t really blame him, not in the _slightest_. Billy supposes he owes the kid an apology. He’s not good at those, but he’ll spit one out sooner or later. He owes a _lot_ of people apologies – Max, all of her little friends, even Steve. Steve’s promises to be the hardest, because the guy’s got this obnoxious habit of being unbearably _kind_ even when Billy’s a dick. Every day he’s come into this hospital he’s offered a gentle smile, a kind greeting, and brings him books to help ward off boredom when he’s on his own. Last week, the beta brought a bag full of _yarn_ and sat there for a good half hour showing him how to crochet and knit. Billy, of course, bitched about it the whole time, because what alpha willingly learned that shit anyway?

And, hey, if he now has a scarf in the works hiding in that stupid bag, who’s going to say anything about it?

The answer is _Neil_ , he knows. Neil would kick his ass if he saw the way Billy’s fingers nimbly dance with those needles, regardless of whether his son is sitting in a hospital bed or not. But the nice thing, if it can be called _nice_ , is that Neil Hargrove hasn’t shown his face _once_ in the hospital. Max told him that he came the night Billy was admitted, stayed until the blonde got out of the barrage of surgeries he’d underwent, and promptly left. And yeah, it’s _sucky_ , but Billy supposes it’s for the best. Neil can drain a room of warmth faster than anything, and Billy’s uncomfortable already. And if he came and found Steve sitting there, the chances of being called a _fucking_ _fairy_ were higher than he’d like them to be, as well as the chances of getting the shit beat out of him. Sure, he supposes he can just tell Harrington to go, but the thing is the beta’s good at making the cold hospital room feel a smidge warmer. Billy isn’t sure he wants to willingly force that warmth out for _anyone_ , let alone his _father_.

Which is why Billy’s mad at him. It’d be easy if Steve was _cruel_ to him, but the doe-eyed brunette is surprisingly soft. He’s got his _edges_ , his eyes flash with a certain element of _danger_ every now and again, but he’s overwhelmingly made of soft lines and gentle corners. And Billy isn’t sure how to respond to that most of the time. _Today_ , however, crossing his arms as he stares at the beta and his redhead sister, he knows just the answer to give to Steve’s kindness.

“Absolutely the fuck _not_.” Max’s sharp blue eyes are wide as she glares at Billy, unimpressed with the alpha’s stony expression.

“Why not?” she demands. “Bill, you know you can’t come back home, it’s not a good idea for your recovery. Steve’s house is _huge_ , you could avoid him all you wanted!” Her eyes flicker towards the man next to her, features softening for a brief moment. “No offense, Steve.” Steve smiles faintly in reply, hands raising up slightly.

“None taken.” Billy rolls his eyes, lips pressing into a thin line.

“Look, I’m not going to live with your stupid babysitter, _Maxine_.” His voice is a nasty growl, mean and sharp and fully intended to stop this conversation, but Max isn’t that easy to put off.

“Can you stop being so _stubborn_?” she growls right back, arms crossing over her chest and teeth baring in a snarl almost identical to his. “I’m just trying to keep an eye on you, you _dumbass_ , because I don’t want you to end up getting _worse_ , and we both know you’re not gonna be able to recover all the way at home!” She’s so goddamn _fiery_ , Billy gripes internally. She’s learned that from him, however, so he hardly has a right to say anything. If he has to put money on it, he’s almost completely convinced this kid’s going to be an alpha. Neil _isn’t_ going to like that, and the idea sends a flash of worry through the blonde for a fraction of a moment.

“And, what, you think I’ll do better with _him_?” His head jabs sharply towards the other man. “I’ll try my luck in my own damn house, thanks.”

“Billy, _please_!” Max’s lighter blue eyes clash with his ocean hues, her face pinched and far too _serious_ for any fourteen-year-old. “Look, I get it. You and Steve aren’t friends or whatever, but he said he’d let you stay – not _live_ there, you don’t have to move in forever.” Max’s reasoning isn’t half bad, Billy has to admit. Her hands grasp at one another as she presses on, words tumbling over each other in their haste to escape her lips. “It’s just for a little while, just until you finish recovering, then you can come home. Just think about it!”

“And you think my absence won’t be noticed?” he interrogates. Because Neil certainly isn’t going to react well to something like _this_. If the man finds out he’s staying with another boy, it’s going to lead to trouble for him _and_ for Harrington. Max waves her hand frantically.

“We’ll just tell him you’re still in the hospital! He won’t check, you and I both know that.” And she’s _right_ , he _does_ know it. Neil hasn’t so much as called, the chances of him deciding to do so anytime soon are slim to none. His sister’s eyes are staring at him wide and hopeful, and Billy’s too tired to fight her on the matter any further.

“Don’t you and your stupid friends spend, like, all your time at his house?” he asks, shoulders dropping slightly. Max sees the move for what it is and grins broadly.

“Well, _yeah_ , but we won’t bother you! Promise.” Her promise isn’t worth shit, they both know it, and judging from Harrington’s knowing look, so does he. Billy’s icy eyes settle on the man.

“You’re awful quiet over there,” he grumbles. Steve’s shoulders rise and fall in a loose shrug.

“I wouldn’t have agreed to do it if I didn’t want to,” he replies. “It’s like Max said, we aren’t _friends_ or anything, but she’s convinced you’ll get better faster at my place. If it means that much to her, then I’m game.” Billy’s eyes narrow as they consider Steve. Brown eyes blink back at him, wide and surprisingly kind all things considered. He _really_ hates that. He hates that Max is so worried. He hates most of all that this is his best bet in all truthfulness. A heavy sigh escapes him, turning into a defeated groan as it draws out.

“This is only until I think I’m better,” he relents, scowling at Steve’s relieved look and Max’s elated bounce. “I don’t give a shit what the two of you think, when _I_ think I’m done, I’m done. And don’t think we –“ A hand shoots out to point at Steve warningly. “ – are gonna get _chummy_ or something. I’m only doing this to get _her_ to shut up.” The beta’s shoulders relax as he leans into his seat. Max, standing beside Harrington, grins broadly.

“And I promise, I won’t say anything about it,” she relents. “You can come home as soon as you’re better again.” She moves closer to him, wraps her smaller hand around his, and squeezes, a hesitant smile on her face. This is another new thing about their relationship, the _ease_ with which Max shows her affection now. Billy supposes that’s what happens when you almost die. And he _likes_ it, really. Even if he’s been _shit_ at showing it over the years, he _does_ care for Max. He’s protected her from Neil for a long time, and she’s patched him up more times than he’s willing to count. Their dynamic has always been a _strained_ one. But the way Billy’s seen it, his dad’s a bad alpha, and he’s always needed to step up and take that position for the pup.

He’s not sure he’s ever been particularly _good_ at it, but he’s _trying_ , you know?

And so it’s settled that day. Billy’s going to move in with his high school rival, and he can’t make sense of it for the life of him.

* * *

The thing is, Steve’s not really used to the idea of having a _pack_. Richard Harrington needed an heir for his company, and Antonella Bianchi-Harrington thought a baby would solve her marriage problems; that was the only reason they’d had a pup. Both had planned on a quiet, strong alpha son, but Steve destroyed that concept the moment he was born; of all the dynamics, only omegas could be spotted at birth due to their genitalia, and when Richard saw what his son was he nearly abandoned him in that hospital. Antonella’s maternal instincts demanded they keep him however, and so he was brought home; that was where her mothering ended, essentially. Growing up, Steve didn’t know that was the cause for his parents’ distaste for him. He knew they despised omegas, but he hardly knew what an omega _was_ , and certainly didn’t know he was a part of that group. All he knew was that his father always looked at him with disgust, that his mother avoided him like the plague, that they never talked about dynamics except when Richard felt like sneering about omegas and boasting about alphas.

Neither of them were home when a thirteen-year-old Steve woke up drenched in sweat, his leaking slick soaking the mattress, his abdomen cramping and his mind panicked and hazy. He suffered three days in that state, cried and curled up in bed trying to comfort himself. On the fourth day, he made his way to Melvad’s to purchase scent blockers, and that’s how he’s lived life up to this point. That day he presented was the day it _clicked_ , the day he’d realized why his parents _despised_ him.

And the thing was, he couldn’t blame them, still can’t blame them. Male omegas are a _rarity_ , and many people think of them as _abominations_. Those who ended up with women are seen as unmanly, and those who end up with men are called names Steve wouldn’t dare repeat in his own head, let alone out loud. Steve knew that before he presented, and he knows it now, so he’s kept his presentation a secret. As far as Hawkins is concerned, he’s just a beta, and he’s not planning on telling anyone otherwise anytime soon.

But he’s got the _kids_ now.

It was a matter of instinct; Dustin needed help, and so he helped. Max feared Billy’s rage in the Byers’ home, so he fought the alpha. Mike wanted a listening ear to rant about Nancy too, so he began letting the kid come over. He never _meant_ to adopt the gaggle of older pups, but here he is, constantly scenting them and making sure they’re safe and comfortable. Will likes to joke that Steve’s become their pack omega. He’s not entirely _wrong_ , but Steve’s not going to tell him that.

And it’s the first time he’s been allowed to be _himself_ , really. With the kids, Steve can just be an _omega_ , he can worry over them and fuss and feed them copious amounts of baked ziti. Steve can let them curl up on his chest and groom their hairlines and listen to their troubles. He can mother them about and spoil them to his heart’s content. He’s allowed to give in to his instinctive need to nurture and care for and _protect_ , and he’s beyond grateful because he can’t do this for other people.

He _especially_ can’t do it for _Billy fucking Hargrove_ , if he wants to keep some sense of dignity. And that’s going to be easier said than done. He sits in his Beamer and watches silently as Max guides the familiar blonde out of the hospital doors. He looks good, Steve decides. He’s got a little limp, looks a little _stiff_ , but he’s moving on his own mostly, and judging from the faint noise Steve hears and the annoyed, faraway look on Max’s face, his _talkative_ attitude hasn’t taken a hit. The omega takes a deep breath and prepares himself as the passenger door is yanked open by Max.

“ – Which is why I’m half-tempted to write to one of those big-time newspapers and tell them all about this shit,” Billy is ranting. Max looks ready to stab someone.

“Can you _shut up_ and get in the car, please?” she growls. The elder of the two alphas obeys without much of a fuss, easing himself into the passenger seat while Max deposits herself in the back.

“Hey, what did those fuckers do with my Camaro?” Billy questions, his sharp eyes landing on Steve with an accusatory look. “You totaled my baby, Harrington, you might owe me a new fucking car.”

“I’m not buying anyone a car,” Steve replies, throwing his car in reverse and backing out of the parking lot. The Camaro is sitting in Hopper’s driveway at the moment, Steve asked the chief to help him fix it after the mall incident, after learning that the other boy was still alive. The keys are sitting in a dish in his kitchen right now. But Steve’s not handing that thing over until he’s sure the blonde is capable of driving without keeling over and _dying_ on the side of the road. Billy makes a face at him, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, you at least owe me a pack of smokes, _amigo_ ,” he drawls, that stupid smug look creeping over his freckled features. Steve makes an indignant sound.

“Are you fucking _insane_ , Hargrove?” he spats. “You’ve been in how many lung surgeries and you want to smoke? Absolutely fucking not.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” the alpha groans, slouching in his seat and reaching out to lazily flick the radio to life. Steve’s eyes drift off the road long enough to glare at the other boy.

“Stop complaining and put your damn seatbelt on.” Billy growls, but obeys again, switching the station to some garish rock music and turning it up loudly. Steve’s head is beginning to throb.

“Hey Steve,” Max pipes up, “can we stop by McDonald’s?” He notes with interest the way Billy perks up at the mention of the restaurant. It’s been _months_ since the guy’s eaten anything outside of the hospital’s shitty cuisine, he supposes greasy fast food sounds as good as a five-course meal in his grandmother's Venetian home right now.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Billy’s master plan must be to drive Harrington crazy, because he begins chanting various menu items like a child as Steve zips down the road.

To Billy’s credit, if that’s his plan then it’s _working_. Steve’s considering driving into the next tree he sees.

He dishes out a stupid amount of money at McDonald’s; Billy demands four burgers, a hefty order of fries, and a _huge_ milkshake. Max settles for one burger, and Steve orders chicken nuggets for himself, much to Billy’s amusement. He teases Steve most of the way home. The brunette throws a nugget at him at some point and Max laughs so hard she chokes on her root beer. Billy is blissfully silent after that, though he grins triumphantly as he chomps on the thrown piece of chicken.

In a stunning turn of events, today is meant to be a _kid-free day_. Steve drops Max off at the Byers residence on the way home and cruises on into Loch Nora. Billy’s silence comes to an end with a low whistle. “Damn, pretty boy, I forgot you live in Rich People Central,” he muses. “I’m gonna get so bored around here, everyone knows rich people are stuck up as all hell.” Steve doesn’t feel like dignifying that with a reply, his hands flexing around the steering wheel instead. By the time they pull into the driveway of the Harrington family’s ridiculously large house, Billy’s openly staring at him, and the omega finds himself on edge. He slows to a stop in his long driveway, turns off the engine, and turns to meet that blue-eyed stare, his eyebrows arched upwards. Billy’s eyes are completely unreadable, he hates it.

“Do you want a picture, Hargrove?” he deadpans. The alpha skips over the question and instead offers his own.

“Shitbird says you’re here alone most of the time, that true?” Steve’s hackles go up faster than _anything_ , his arms crossing over his chest as he glares openly at the boy across from him.

“Why the fuck do you care?”

“Never said I did, Harrington.” Billy holds his hands up in a placating gesture, before settling back in his seat. “Just wanna make sure I don’t wander into the kitchen one morning with my dick out and find Misses Harrington trying to enjoy her coffee or something.” Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes, getting a cheeky grin in response.

“If _I_ have to wake up and see your dick in the morning when I’m drinking coffee I’m kicking you out, Steve announces, getting out of the car. He hears Billy follow him up to the door, and once the two get in the shorter boy whistles again.

“Your house feels like a fucking _museum_ , Harrington, you really live in here?” Steve makes a beeline for the kitchen.

“Yes, I do. And you do too, for the time being.” The brunette yanks the fridge open and grabs a bottle of soda off the shelf. “I let Max bring some clothes and shit over the other day, it’s all in the guest room down the hall on the right.” Steve pauses to give the boy a pointed look. “Do _not_ go into the room on the left, nobody goes in there.”

“Ooh, sounds _ominous_. What’s in there, all the Harrington family secrets? Family skeletons? _Real_ skeletons?” Billy’s eyebrows waggle obnoxiously, and Steve rolls his eyes with a long-suffering sigh.

“No, it’s my dad’s office. Nobody goes in there but him. And it’s where the good booze is, and I don’t need _you_ drinking me dry.” Steve already did that a little over a month ago, nearly got alcohol poisoning during a bad night. hopper found him passed out by the pool and took the omega to Indianapolis to buy replacements; he doesn't think the chief will be too keen about helping out again so soon. To his surprise, Billy doesn’t offer any sort of reply, oddly _silent_ behind him. Steve turns around, another soda bottle in hand to offer to the alpha, and finds him staring at the counter. At the dish on the counter. At the _keys_ in the dish on the counter. The omega moves closer and swipes them up, depositing the metal in his back pocket. “You can’t drive yet, don’t even think about it.”

“You have my car?” Blue eyes look around as if the Camaro might appear right there in the kitchen. Steve shakes his head, then nods, then shakes again.

“It’s not _here_ , if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It was fucked to hell, why do you have the keys?” Billy’s face is completely serious now, his body leaning towards Steve’s intently. The taller boy frowns deeply and takes a step back, his eyes shifting away.

“I, uh, well. Hopper and I fixed it up. Figured you might want it back. We had to repaint it, I don’t think the color’s exactly right, but it’s working now.” Billy’s eyes stare a little longer.

“Why’d you put me in the room downstairs?” Steve frowns again, brows furrowing in confusion.

“You’ve still got stitches in, and Max says the doctors said you shouldn’t go up and down stairs.” Large brown eyes blink at the alpha, who seems to be thinking hard about _something_ , before Billy’s face twists into a sneer.

“What’s your game, Harrington? Why are you doing this?” Steve hasn’t been this confused since high school math.

“You needed a place to go, and I’ve got space,” he replies slowly. “It means a lot to Max, and if it matters to her it matters to me. Just wanted to be helpful.” Blue eyes narrow and he stares at Steve for a long time. The omega shifts on his feet awkwardly before finally holding out the unopened soda bottle. “You thirsty?”

It’s meant to diffuse the odd tension, and it works. Billy blinks, looks between Steve’s face and the soda bottle before he shakes his head and takes the offered drink, all smug charm and general obnoxious snarkiness again.

“Alright, alright. Gimmie the grand tour, pretty boy. I wanna see as much of the Harrington Mansion Museum as I can.” Steve isn’t quite sure what just happened, but he obliges easily and begins making his way down the hall, shaking his head in wonder. Maybe he sould have thought a little harder about letting his old rival stay in his house; this is already beginning to feel like the beginning of a very chaotic nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> whenever you leave comments and kudos a kitten is born somewhere, consider that.


End file.
